Percy Jackson And The Olympians: Forgotten Past
by Forbidden-Kit
Summary: this is my first story its a crossover with percy jackson and naruto it includes the 5 books and more all oc's are mine including the dd's stuff!


Title: **Percy Jackson And The Olympians: Forgoton Past**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

{A/N this is my first story i was inspired by the peaple who did the other percy jackson and naruto crossovers this story will focus on the percy universe with only some naruto in this disclamer will count for every chapter that i will ever write for this story.}

1

My name is Percy Jackson.

And this is my story I remember a simple time when I only had to worry about my job.

And what to do for the holidays but that was before I found out who _I_ am no what I am. Now I have to deal with monsters, needy half brothers, angry gods and the occasional homicidal Ex-girlfriend all in a day's work man my life really sucks.

Well I guess I should start from the beginning lucky you your in for a hell of a ride.

"Your time is up" it hissed. Its eyes were like glowing coal it flexed it's talons it had two big leathery wings like a bats. It wasn't human. It was a shrivelled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and it was about to try slice me to ribbons.

Key word _tried_.

As it lunged at me I side-stepped out of the way casually like a demon trying to kill me was no big deal.

To me it wasn't. I rolled my eyes as the monster came around for another try. I contemplated what to have for lunch as I poked the demon on the side of the head now normally that wouldn't do anything for a normal person.

I'm not normal.

The old hag as I now call it flew through a wall and a horrible snapping occurred I smirked.

"Percy!" yelled a voice I looked and saw Mr. Brunner in his wheel chair Mr Brunner was leading this school trip and the thing I just knocked through the wall? Yeah that's my maths teacher Mrs. Dodds.

Anyway Mr. Brunner chucked a pen at me when as I caught it changed into a bronze sword at the same moment in which I caught it. Mrs. Dodds came charging from the wall end result? I did what every kid dreamed of I cut off my teachers head for some strange reason she turned to dust.

I began walking out of the museum.

I noticed some kind of mist started swirling around me I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey where's Mrs. Dodds?" I turned to face the voice it was the school bully I didn't bother to remember her name she was ugly not in looks but in personality

Not that I can talk .

I acted as I was meant to "who is Mrs. Dodds?" I asked a mixture of curiosity and confusion she stormed off in a strut seconds later.

Me-1

Bitch-0

Time-skip

As I began lugging the unconscious half goat half human hybrid up the hill I looked back only to see my mother disappear in a flash of beast was a mix between a man and a beast in short a Minotaur in case you were wondering. There was also a ring in its nose it was glaring hatefully in my direction.

**I didn't care**.

I set grover (the hybrid) down my hair hiding my eyes from view I removed my glasses from my face my eyes burning a bright crimsom.

It roared pain as its right arm was severed from its body blood covering its torso and muzzle if possible its eyes got even more hateful.

**I didn't care**.

It turned and charged I jumped and grabbed the monstrosity and threw it on the floor as the horns broke off I stabbed them in its sides and I yanked them up in one fluid motion right up to its head.

**I didn't care**.

As it turned to dust I dropped the horns on the ground.

**I didn't care**.

I walked up to the top of the hill after putting my glasses back on then I picked up grover and made my way down to the house on the other side of the hill.

**I didn't care**.

I collapsed not noticing the lone tear trailing slowly down my face.

**I cared**.

I awoke to a room where the only other occupant in the room was a girl sitting on a chair next to the bed feeding me some kind of food.

I twitched as an influx of information hit me like a kick to the groin I sighed and closed my eyes I moved my hand found my head band and tied it around my taste brought back some memories of my mother so I turned my head pulled the covers up to my head and promptly fell asleep.

I awoke and saw that my glasses on the bedside table.

I saw a guy leaning next to the door it looked like he had eyes all over his body I twitched again more information flooded my mind oh joy I smirked I got an idea I got out of bed and faced a wall.

And I started limping towards it and then slowly **up **the wall until I reached the ceiling.

I dropped down on to the bed flipped him the bird pulled the covers over my head and passed out that will teach him.

Okay I was pissed every time I woke up something was different this time was no different I was on a patio over looking a giant camp site. I saw a straw leading to a cup of some liquid on a table next to me I drank half of the cup in a second then grover came looked at the cup and widened his eyes he looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

"Uh Percy maybe you shouldn't drink anymore" he offered in a small voice.

I gave him a dead-pan look and drank the rest just to spite him.

I saw his eyes widen in terror as he winced.

In his hands where a shoebox he gave it to me his hands shaking with what I didn't care fear anticipation? I opened it the horns Of the Minotaur sat there glaring back at me.I closed the shoebox and got up the blanket that was on top of me that I didn't notice earlier fell off of me as grover started to lead me to a put on my glasses as I walked so that liquid was necter.

time-skip

**Abio** (Love)

_Moon-light poured down on two figures one a man in his mid-twenties the other a woman in her late twenties to early 30s._

**_ken'o_** (Hate)

**_they will pay_**

_The man was cradling the woman in his arms tears were running down his face the woman in his arms was smiling despite the blood covering her body dying her hair from a pale blond to a deep crimson._

"_I love you naruto-kun" the woman whispered softly as the life drained from her body she used her remaining energy from her body she planted a kiss on the young mans lips._

_**MINAGOROSHI!**_ (Massacre)

**_Yes they will pay...dearly_**

_The woman's body fell slack._

"_I love you to"_

"Shion-Hime" I whispered looking up at the full moon.

* * *

I was training my swordmanship I wasn't doing too good It just wasn't my sword, I was more of a blow everything up till i hit something type of person anyway again I wondered why I was still alive after all the sins all the blood I spilled I was alive .

"When?" i asked myself when will it all end? the sadness the pain the anger."When will my wish be granted?"

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter it took a whole lot of editing to make it what it has become chap 2 will take a long time while


End file.
